Milk With Honey
by Laer Aerlinn
Summary: Poor Sora is sick with a cold, but will a visit from a friend make him feel better? RikuSora friendship. Possibly more if you use your imagination. ONESHOT.


**Summary**: Poor Sora is sick with a cold, but will a visit from a friend make him feel better? RikuSora friendship. Possibly more if you use your imagination (well, there may be _some_ suggestions :))

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (did you really think I did?), Square-Enix and Disney do. This is based on a cute set of Cardcaptor Sakura oneshots by CLAMP (check them out at **Be With You Scans**) and I don't own them either, but they're really cute :)

Everything in _italics_ is a flashback

**Milk With Honey**

The door of the house slowly swung open as an auburn haired girl entered carefully supporting the frail figure of a brunet boy. The boy's face was flushed and his breathing was shallow. The girl looked around, but saw no sign of his mother. She must not have been home from work yet.

"Come on, Sora," the girl said, adjusting the boy's weight on her shoulder, "let's get you into bed."

They made their way up the stairs, each step obviously taking a lot of effort from Sora, and down the hall into Sora's room. The girl couldn't help but stifle a giggle. Even though they were fourteen, Sora still had stuffed animals lined up in a neat little row on his bed. She turned around as Sora put on his pyjamas and then helped him into bed, moving the animals out of the way before pulling the covers up to his chin. She put her hand on his forehead, a motherly expression on her face.

"You're burning up…"

"It was like this last time too…" Sora spoke up softly, his voice reduced to a faint whisper. "It's been a while since I caught a cold."

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No, it's all right, Kairi…" He closed his eyes, a peaceful smile on his lips. "Soon he'll come for me…"

* * *

_Sora lay in his bed, face flushed and a cold compress resting on his forehead. A silver haired boy, just a year older, sat in silence watching the brunet shift uncomfortably under the blankets._

_"I feel awful Riku!" Sora moaned, his mouth twisting in a cute pout. "It's so hot!"_

_"Your mom told me it's a cold," Riku said. "She was just talking to the doctor."_

_"A cold?"_

_Riku nodded. "He said to take your medicine and get plenty of rest. Maybe you'll even get to miss a day of school if you're lucky."_

_"But I don't like the medicine! It tastes gross! And I want to go to school! We're learning a new song in kindergarten tomorrow! I like the kindergarten teacher a lot, too! That's why I have to go!"_

_Riku was taken aback at the boy's sudden outburst, but he quickly recovered, his face a masking his concern. "Even so, if your fever doesn't go down…"_

_"But I want to go!"_

_Sighing, Riku shrugged his shoulders in defeat. That boy was just too darn persistent. "Fine. If your temperature goes down, I'll take you."_

_Sora's face lit up. "Really? You mean it, Riku?"_

_"_If_," he stressed the word, "your fever goes down."_

_"I… I'll teach you the new song too, Riku!" Sora exclaimed, displaying a fervent burst of energy Riku wouldn't have thought possible. It didn't last long, however. "Huh? The ceiling's all spinny…"_

_"Just go back to sleep," Riku said gently, resting his hand on Sora's forehead._

_Sora closed his eyes. "Your hand is cold. It feels good."_

_"Do you want something to eat or drink?"_

_"Umm… I want some warm milk with honey in it!"_

_Riku raised an eyebrow. "Milk with honey?"_

_Sora blushed lightly. "Yeah. Whenever I have a cold, I drink warm milk with honey and it makes me feel better."_

_It sounded a little weird to Riku, but if that's what Sora wanted… "Wait here," he said standing up and smiling. "I'll bring you some milk with honey."_

* * *

"Soon… he'll bring it for me…" Sora mumbled as he hugged his pillow tight to his chest. 

Kairi smiled. He finally seemed to be getting some rest.

Just then the doorbell rang. Kairi glanced once more at the sleeping Sora before leaving him to go answer it.

"Riku!"

Standing on the doorstep, lightly covered with a dusting of snow and cheeks red from the cold, Riku looked as though he had run the entire distance here from school. Kairi quickly stepped aside to let him in.

"Is Sora all right?" he asked hurriedly, a kind of fire burning in his eyes that Kairi had never seen before.

She closed the door. "He has a pretty bad fever. The school nurse said that it was a cold."

Those words seemed to stir something in Riku because the moment she said them he headed off into the kitchen, a knowing smile on his face.

* * *

Sora opened his eyes at the sound of his bedroom door creaking open. A blurry figure was making its way into his room, carrying something on a tray. Sora blinked and the figure suddenly came into focus. 

"Huh? Riku? Is that-?"

"Milk with honey," Riku answered, holding up the steaming mug. "You always drink it whenever you have a cold, right?"

Sora smiled. "I knew that you would bring me warm milk with honey, Riku. Now I'm sure to be fine tomorrow."

"Yeah. Everything will definitely be all right."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: So, what do you think? Reviews, as always, are appreciated. I've never heard of milk with honey to help with a cold though, so I don't know if it really works. 


End file.
